Fallhills
Fallhills 'was an ancient dwarven fortress that was sacked 400 years ago. Giants moved into the fortress about sixty years ago, after clearing out some deadly plants and fey that had taken over the place. The Giants fell, however, to an army of trolls led by Hargulka, with Munguk being the only survivor. The Party accompanied Munguk and successfully assaulted the fortress. 'Points of Note Mithral: Fallhills was a stop on the ancient Mithral trade routes, but its power weakened when the mithral mines were tapped out. The only remnants of the ancient trade routes are indicia on the walls of hidden rooms that indicate the mines deep below and the secret tunnels and trade routes to other Dwarven kingdoms, many of which have since fallen. : (1) Analysis by a scholar will reveal locations of buried kingdoms that are located elsewhere in the Wasted Lands. Completed by Quethier :: Analysis reveals the locations of several dwarven strongholds. :: -There are two located in Varn's territory, (Catsbane in the mountains to the north; and Vulcan's Forge, to the southern mountains). :: -one located in Brevoy (which you already know is empty and deserted- the dwarves there disappeared at the same time that the Surtovas did in the Disappearance.) :: -One in Daggermark (Migursrut (see link)), this was known as a clerical stronghold and a religious center. :: -One in Numeria (which was sacked before this dwarven hold fell- it was called Bronzemurdered (See link for graphical depictio n of the battle against Oggez Rashas). Bronzemurdered was known for its production of mithril and adamantium, but there are rumors that the dwarves there "dug too deeply" and unleashed a dread beast. :: -There are several strongholds listed in the areas that are currently filled with Dwarven Kingdoms (The Lost Kingdom of Illid), from which little has been heard. The dwarves there have apparently sealed their halls and refused to treat with anyone, including their dwarven brethern in Brevoy. The last that was heard of them was that they were battling an "ancient evil." :: -One legendary fortress is located in far south on the border of Geb and Nex; that place is named Nist Akath. (See link). :: -One fortress is located near the border of Mendev and the Icewall, named Othtar Noloc. (See link). :: -One fortress in the far south of the Mwangi Expanse, named Oilfurnace (See link). : (2) The information of the location of the ancient dwarven kingdoms is also worth a great deal to scholars of the Dwarven Kingdoms (200 gp to scholars in Brevoy), (300 gp to scholars in Pitax- Sevastus Anthraxon) (2000 gp to scholars in Cheliax). The Numerian brother and sister may also pay for the locations (500 gp). The Royal Academy of Oppara, through your contact, would be willing to pay (1000 gp). 'Future Exploration:' Collapsed tunnels below that are infested with plants, ravenous metal-eating molds, undead dwarves. Other than a rumored Dwarven graveyard, the location of which is unknown, but the sealing of which Ashiara knows a great deal, there is not much treasure beneath here, but there may be deposits of iron that could help improve your Kingdom's power. : (1) Recovering Fallhills - +1 Economy Bonus for clearing the underground locations of invaders and occupants). (6 encounters; CR 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16). Recovery of an appropriate amount of treasure. : (2)' Dwarven Graveyard' - Contains treasure buried with dwarves. Examining this, however, is a vile action of desecration, since the area has been consecrated. (-2 Stability to the Kingdom as word of the sacking gets out and Dwarves tend to distrust your kingdom -20 diplomacy with dwarven countries; can halve these if there is a creative solution). : Current Residents - Munguk (Barb 4) (CR 6), a giant, currently resides in Fallhills; alone and lonely. Category:Adventure Category:Quests Category:Locations